


falling in love

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Jonathan would never admit to Edward he had fallen in love.





	falling in love

Jonathan would be a fool to admit he actually liked the Riddler. The man's ego would inflate so hard it'd be impossible not to see from a distant. He'd actually be proud he got the master of fear to fall for his good looks and charms.  
  
Now the only person who would guess this, is Batman himself. the fiend knows everything, he gets what he wants by beating men to a pulp and hacking into systems. But Jonathan never wrote it down, and never said anything to anyone. So when he heard the question from the Dark Knight himself, Jonathan splutttered.  
  
That might have done the trick to immediately know, but he didn't do anything related to the masked rogue, other than share a cell in Arkham. Unless he wasn't keeping himself in check, and he nearly slapped himself when he thought he saw a few green things lying around the room Batman had infiltrated, if he remembers correct.  
  
"Not my job to prod, but are you and Edward a thing?"  They were sitting in the bat mobile, protected from the outside world. "A. Rude. and B. No, why do you assume this?" "I'm usually never wrong." "Edward says that all the time and yet he's wrong a lot of it." It was a casual conversation unless everything was being filmed for the birds to watch and laugh about. And suddenly Jonathan did not enjoy this little car anymore than he did before.  
  
"Well, body language, your eyes dilating when your with him. Signs of affection. Couldn't help but ask. I thought you were a psychologist." "Better than assuming, I, ironically, assume. And yes, I was." He's never really had a constant conversation with Batman. It was weird. "Okay, so what if your right? What do think about Edward." "If he's as smart as he says, than he most likely already knows."  
  
Jonathan cringes. "Am I really that love struck?" Batman shakes his head. "No, but I'm sure you'll find out soon."  
  
He scared of the meaning for that.  
  
-  
  
A few months go by, and nothing happens. Jonathan keeps himself mostly in check in and out of Arkham and around Edward. Didn't impulsively steal something as if to give it a gift to Edward. But then he jumped.  
  
Jonathan didn't jump, he was pushed off, and almost fell to his doom, hitting a few things before Batman saved him from sheer death. The other man got away, not that Jonathan cared who he was or why he was stealing his chemicals. Maybe a little bit of why he stole his chemicals, but he wasn't in a good condition. And mixed with an earlier gassing of his own toxin  (one with a stronger chemical reaction due to a bit of lavender), and he was on a road trip of pain.  
  
Batman lugged him over his shoulder, and Jonathan squirmed, broken rib having pressure put on it. Batman shifted the man, and called for the bat mobile.   
  
-  
  
Jonathan got back from the medical ward a bit weary, but he decided that if Edward got close enough, he'd let him talk before kissing him. "You absolute fool! Is some chemical worth your own life!" Edward said as he helped Jonathan sit on the bed. "Obviously, your idiocy-" He didn't let Edward speak that time, before he quickly pulled the man into a kiss. Better to be despised than never knowing.  
  
Jonathan pulled away, and Edward was flushing. "Oh." He turned to Jonathan, and asked a single question. "For how long?" "A while now."  
  
Edward kisses him again, and Jonathan thinks he likes the enthusiasm. "Batman told me about it..." Edward whispered when he pulled away. Jonathan shrugged. "You like me corrrect?" "What do you think? Besides, I enjoy having the master of fear falling for me."  
  
And there it is. What started this whole shebang.


End file.
